Blinking Red Light Episode Tag
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Spoiler 4x07.  Red John ha vuelto.  El equipo está preocupado por lo acontecido y Luther Wainright tiene una conversación con  Jane que hace que este último pierda el control. Dark Jane. :


Disclaimer: Jamás sería mio. Bruno Heller y sus escritores son geniales. Los amo! Y Simon Baker... obvio que sin él, la serie no sería igual. Mejor actor que interprete a nuestro cosito lindo... NINGUNO! xD

A/N: Luego de un episodio tan espectacular, no podia dejar de hacer un one-shot.

Lo había escrito de otra manera, un Jane... mas o menos como estaba a principios de la tercera temporada, pero luego dije: ¿Que? Nahhh! Y lo cambié por completo.

Contiene spoilers 4x07 (*rolling eyes* Eso creo q ya lo saben... en fin.)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Blinking Red Light Episode Tag<p>

Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt se encontraban en la sala de descanso a las siete y media de la mañana. El silencio era sepulcral. Todos habían llegado y simplemente se habían posicionado en sus respectivos escritorios. Lisbon entró y miró el sofá vacio. Luego miró a su equipo completo uno por uno. Todos la miraron sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Ni siquiera un buenos días había salido de la boca de ninguno.

"Jefa… ¿Qué pasará ahora?" Preguntó Cho rompiendo el hielo teniendo sus brazos cruzados y estando sentado detrás de su escritorio. "¿Se reabrirán los casos de Red John? ¿Los tomará el FBI?"

"No tengo idea." Contestó Lisbon luego de soltar un suspiro cansado. "Jane no ha llegado, ¿no?"

"No jefa." Contestó Van Pelt.

Lisbon notó el periódico estaba en el escritorio de Van Pelt. Lo tomó en sus manos y leyó el titular.

"Red John regresa de las sombras de la muerte." Leyó la agente senior en voz baja.

Van Pelt miró a Rigsby con preocupación.

"Esto será una pesadilla." Añadió Lisbon cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué paso ayer? En la escena del crimen…" Preguntó Rigsby con algo de timidez. "¿Jane le dijo algo?"

"No. Me fui antes que él." Dijo soltando el periódico esta vez en el escritorio de Rigsby y caminando al sofá del asesor para tomar asiento. "Solo lo vi llegar y caminar hacia la escena."

"¿Es posible que sea un imitador?" Preguntó Van Pelt esperanzada. "Porque Red John está muerto, ¿no? Jane lo mató."

Lisbon miró a su agente y sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Le tomó unos segundos contestar a la pregunta.

"Eso espero." Contestó al fin en voz baja.

El equipo vio a Jane caminar por el pasillo del CBI. Caminaba tranquilo, aparentemente relajado y con mucha seguridad. Se había cambiado de ropa. Estaba bien peinado y afeitado.

Se supone que llegaría y se lanzaría a su sofá, pero se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la sala de descanso al ver que Lisbon estaba sentada justo en medio de su mueble.

"Buen día." Saludó el asesor.

Sus ojos se veían hinchados y algo rojos por la falta de descanso, pero lo disimulaba muy bien con su enorme, cínica, especial y fingida sonrisa para este tipo de situaciones. Observó al equipo fugazmente y luego miró a Lisbon por encima del hombro.

El equipo lo miró extrañado. Lo menos que se esperaban era verlo llegar así. Cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Red John, Jane no cuidaba su apariencia personal.

Cho iba a abrir la boca para preguntar como estaba, pero Jane habló antes.

"Dejen de mirarme así. Estoy bien."

"Si. Es espeluznante." Dijo Cho.

Jane sonrió cansadamente y caminó hacia el sofá.

"Oh por favor, Cho." Dijo el asesor deteniéndose al lado de Lisbon. La miró por un instante.

"Lo siento." Dijo Lisbon al notarse en el medio del sofá. Se deslizó hacia la esquina izquierda de este.

"Gracias." Dijo Jane sentándose casi en la esquina derecha dejando el suficiente espacio para no rozarse con Lisbon, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

"Es un imitador." Añadió Jane al mirar al equipo. "No tienen nada de qué preocuparse."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo y tragó hondo.

Jane notó la tensión en el equipo.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Jane con intriga.

"Nada." Dijo Lisbon mirando al vacio completamente cansada.

Jane la miró unos segundos y sintió culpa al verla así.

xXx

Luther Wainwright, el nuevo director del CBI, sorprendió a todos con su entrada.

"Buen día. Jane, hablemos en mi oficina por favor." Dijo con tono serio.

"Buen día." Dijo Jane dedicándole una mirada directa y levantándose del sofá.

Lisbon también se levantó.

"Solo Jane." Dijo el joven director mirando a Lisbon. "Con usted hablo luego, agente."

"Bien, señor." Contestó Lisbon asintiendo.

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala de descanso rumbo a la oficina del director del CBI.

xXx

La puerta de la oficina de Wainwright se cerró tras los dos hombres quienes caminaron hacia el centro, justo en frente del escritorio del director.

"Dígame." Dijo Jane con las manos en los bolsillos y aparente tranquilidad.

"Anoche… usted estuvo junto a James Panzer en el programa de Karen…." Comenzó a hablar el hombre rodeando su escritorio.

Jane asintió con suavidad.

"….hablando sobre el asesino en serie San Joaquin. En la conversación salió a relucir Red John... y ahora James Panzer está muerto…"

Jane miró a Wainwright a los ojos.

"Asi es."

"¿Cómo es posible que James Panzer haya aparecido asesinado de esa manera? ¿Cortado en canal… con la sonrisa de Red John dibujada con su sangre en la pared? Porque se supone que Red John está muerto. Usted lo mató. ¿No es cierto, señor Jane?"

"Es un imitador." Contestó Jane.

"¿Por qué habría un imitador?"

"Red John aún tiene seguidores. De seguro alguno vio la entrevista y se molestó y quiso vengarse. Es un imitador."

"¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿En que se basa para decirlo? ¿Qué lo hace pensar que no es el autentico?" Dijo tomando el archivo en sus manos, abriéndolo y dejando caer las fotos de la escena del crimen regadas por todo el escritorio. "Demuéstreme."

Jane miró de reojo las fotos y luego miró a Wainwright.

"Red John está muerto." Dijo Jane con seguridad. "Y lo de James, no fue mi culpa que él hablara de esa manera en televisión. No le puse un cuchillo en la garganta para que lo hiciera."

"Señor Jane, sin duda usted es muy inteligente. Es obvio que lo manipuló. Puso palabras en su boca. Está completamente claro. ¿Cual fue su intensión en hacerlo?"

"No tuve ningún tipo de intención. Solo dije que Red John pensaba lo mismo que San Joaquín..."

"Osea que no lo hizo con intenciones de que Red John saliera a la luz."

"¿Por qué querría yo sacar a alguien a la luz si está muerto?" Preguntó Jane.

"Vamos, Jane... aunque suena muy convincente lo que dice, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí."

Jane sonrió un poco.

"Cierto. Tiene ante usted un psicópata clínico." Dijo Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Wainwright lo miró con seriedad.

Jane continuó.

"Es complicado. Lo sé. También se que quiere opacar su inexperiencia con su manera fresca, transparente, pero a la misma vez un poco dura de trabajar. Lo hace muy bien, Luther. Todavía le falta, pero va por buen camino. Solo necesita controlar esa pizca de nerviosismo que se le nota en el ojo izquierdo. Lo mueve con mucha frecuencia. Al principio es difícil, pero lo hará bien." Dijo Jane tocando la vena del hombre.

"Tiene 10 minutos para ver estas fotos, explicarme porque el individuo que asesinó a Panzer es un imitador o decirme toda la verdad." Dijo Wainwright saliendo de la oficina.

Jane se quedo inmóvil por un momento frente al escritorio. Tomó un bocado de aire profundo y dejó que sus vitales tomaran el rumbo que quisieran, pues durante toda la conversación estuvo controlándose, pero ya sentía que no podía más. Las pulsaciones de su corazón subieron de un solo golpe y tuvo que colocar las manos en el escritorio para no caer al suelo debido al cambio repentino de su cuerpo.

Luego de un minuto, cuando ya se sentía mejor (pero no más tranquilo), comenzó a ojear las fotos de la escena del crimen con aparente calma.

Necesitaba pensar.

xXx

Lisbon seguía sentada en el sofá de Jane. Jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Sin duda estaba nerviosa.

Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

…

"_Entiendo que esté molesto. Tiene toda la razón de estarlo. Yo también lo estaría si alguien se encargara de mi caso. Si vuelve a matar de nuevo, será responsabilidad mía y responderé por ello. Pero permítame ser muy clara, esta investigación está ahora bajo la jurisdicción del FBI." Dijo la agente especial Susan Darcy a Patrick Jane mientras estaban en la oficina de Luther Wainwright. _

"_Entonces es suya." Dijo Jane en voz baja mientras salía con rapidez de la oficina._

_Lisbon no vio la cara de Jane, pero su voz lo decía todo. Estaba molesto; frustrado._

_La agente senior miró a la agente especial._

"_Necesitaré esas cajas de archivos lo antes posible, por favor." Dijo respetuosamente Darcy._

"_Si." Contestó Lisbon con un poco de tristeza._

_Luego de terminar la conversación, Lisbon salió de la oficina y encontró a Jane en una esquina del pasillo cabizbajo, con una mano en la pared y otra sosteniendo una tarjeta._

_Se acercó a él de inmediato._

"_Jane. Jane, escuchaste a Wainwright." Dijo para intentar calmarlo. "Nuestras manos están atadas." Añadió._

_Jane guardó la tarjeta y apartó la mano de la pared._

"_Si… si." Dijo Jane lanzando una mirada seria a Susan Darcy quien acababa de salir de la oficina. _

_La mujer se la devolvía con la boca algo entre abierta. _

_Jane miró a Lisbon._

"_A lo mejor las tuyas lo están." Finalizó Jane retirándose._

"..._las tuyas lo están."_

"..._las tuyas lo estan."_

_Esas últimas palabras de Jane la dejaron desconcertada. Esas palabras chocaban y chocaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. "A lo mejor las tuyas lo están." ¿Qué iba a hacer este hombre ahora?_

…

Lisbon respiró profundo en el sofá al luego recordar la escena del crimen. James Panzer muerto…. La cara de Red John pintada en la pared con su sangre.

Lisbon sentía escalofríos.

"¿Se sientes bien, jefa?" Preguntó Cho con preocupación, pero sin demostrarla.

Lisbon miró a su agente desconcertada.

"Estoy bien." Contestó Lisbon para nada segura o convincente.

"¿Qué creen que le está diciendo Wainwright a Jane?" Preguntó Rigsby al resto del equipo.

"No sé si quiero saberlo." Susurró Lisbon.

Wainwright se asomó por la oficina y miró al equipo.

Lisbon ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Y Jane?" Preguntó intentando no demostrar preocupación.

"Lo dejé haciendo una tarea." Contestó el director.

"¿Tarea?" Preguntó Lisbon desconcertada.

De repente, se escuchó un grito de furia estremecedor, un estruendo y cristales volando hacia todos lados. Todo esto parecía provenir de la oficina del director del CBI.

"¿Pero qué demonios..?" Preguntó Wainwright caminando hacia su oficina rápidamente.

"¿Ese fue Jane?" Preguntó Rigsby levantándose de su escritorio a la vez que Lisbon, Cho y Van Pelt lo hacían desde sus respectivos asientos.

xXx

Los cinco agentes fueron a la oficina. Agentes de otros equipos que estaban cerca también se asomaron a ver qué había sucedido.

Jane estaba en medio de la oficina, completamente hiperventilado y asombrado de sí mismo, mirando el desastre que había hecho.

Wainwright entró a su oficina intentando no pisar los pedazos de cristal que estaban regados por todo el suelo.

"¿Mi laptop, Jane? ¿En serio?" Preguntó el joven con cierto grado de desconcierto al ver su laptop marca Apple destruida en el suelo en medio de todos los pedazos de cristal.

El director se detuvo en frente de Jane y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

"Lo siento." Dijo Jane en voz baja. Aún sin controlar su respiración acelerada por completo.

Lisbon miró a Jane desconcertada igual que el resto del equipo.

"Necesita ayuda, Jane. En serio." Dijo el director mirando al asesor a los ojos. "Tiene una semana de suspensión. Tendrá que tomar clases de control de ira por unos meses. Todo según el procedimiento."

Jane sonrió con cinismo.

Wainwright miró ahora a Lisbon.

"Felicidades, agente. Ahora no tendrá que terminar sus clases sola. Sé que aún le falta algunas."

Lisbon bajo la vista y miró a Jane de reojo.

Wainwright volvió su mirada a Jane.

"Tendrá que pagarme la laptop también."

"No lo haré." Dijo Jane.

"Jane…" Susurró Lisbon negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Lo ve, señor Jane? Esto es de lo que estoy hablando. Tiene un pobre control de comportamiento y no acepta la responsabilidad de sus acciones…."

Jane suspiró profundo y miró a otro lado.

"Se equivocó de hombre. ¿No es así?" Preguntó Wainwright.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Jane con aparente sorpresa.

"Usted no mató a Red John. Por eso esta reacción tan fuerte." Dijo intentando estudiar a Jane.

Jane miró a Wainwright con seriedad y luego al resto del equipo que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina.

"Ya le dije lo que tenía que decir. No escuchará otra cosa de mí." Dijo Jane mirándolo a los ojos. "Déjenme en paz." Dijo ahora mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina con cara abatida.

Los agentes le dejaron espacio para que caminara y él simplemente desapareció por el pasillo del CBI.

Wainwright miró a Lisbon y a su equipo soltando un suspiro.

"No sé si preocuparme o qué." Dijo Cho en voz baja al lado de su jefa.

"Hush.." Susurró Lisbon fastidiada.

xXx

Jane caminó hacia la cocina del CBI con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

"Lo hiciste bien." Se dijo así mismo en voz baja mientras llenaba la tetera de agua en el fregadero.

FIN

* * *

><p>Algún review? ;)<p> 


End file.
